Behind Closed Doors
by z0mbiekitt3n
Summary: Yukio is growing tired of the frequent Amaimon encounters, as is mephisto. On the other hand Amaimon has a shiny new play thing, Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist, nor any of the characters within.**

**Author Notes: (Takes place before during and after anime.)**

"Yukio! Come look you have to see this!" Thirteen year old Rin said, kneeling on the ground, pointing to a fuzzy caterpillar that perched lazily on a blade of grass. Rin smiled with missing teeth.

Yukio just rolled his eyes then began to tug on their dad shiro's dark clothing, "Dad, why do you bring us both to the park, I never have any fun here." He said while staring at his feet and kicking up the dirt around him.

Shiro glanced down at the younger twin, "Look how happy he is Yukio, I know that being here is hard on you but try to maintain a positive outlook, for Rin's sake."

"Yukio, Yukio! You're going to be late, wake up!" Rin shook his younger brother hard, trying to free him from his dream.

"Wha-what time is it?" Yukio rose from his pillow blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Time for school mole face! Let's go!" Rin said throwing clothes at his brother.

"No way, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOONER!" Yukio scolded as he reached for his glasses on the bed side table. He then unbuttoned his night shirt and slipped his arms free of its warm embrace. "It's freezing in here…" Yukio shivered.

"Yeah well, there isn't much body heat in this building considering we're the only two here." Rin said with a slight hint of annoyance.

"It's for your own good Rin, what if someone saw your tail, or even worse your flames? So until you can learn to control yourself, the Vatican would prefer you were cut off from the others."

"Vatican-Shmatican, what do they know anyway?" Rin grabbed his back pack and slung it over one shoulder.

Yukio finished getting ready quickly and near silently, he put a finger to his glasses and pushed them closer to his eyes. "Let's go, we need to hurry we're already late."

**Sorry, the first chapter is going to be the shortest, it's more of an experiment just to see if it's going to get enough views to be continued. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review if you would like more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist, nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Author note: I had a question of who is being paired in this fanfiction, I actually don't want to reveal too much but if you read the summary it gives a pretty good hint.**

"Why must you continue to clutter my office with such useless junk Amaimon?" Mephisto said, sitting at his desk while reading some papers. "I may just have to take your infinity key." Mephisto sighed.

"But brother Assiah has so many strange objects." Amaimon put a small porcelain figurine on the table next to a few magazines, a new pair of shoes, and a mug that read "I HEART JAPAN".

"You don't need to collect everything you see, it is just junk after all, and you're not the one who has to clean all of this up." Peering out of the window, Mephisto notices Rin and Yukio running onto campus. "Very unlike him to be late." He said to himself.

"Who are you refereeing to brother? Amaimon joined Mephisto, looking out and scanning the area, "Oh, it's the one you and father are so obsessed about. Still I can't understand what's so special about him."

They both paused for a moment to study the Okumura brothers. Yukio was way ahead of Rin, who happened to be bent over panting. "WAIT UP YUKIO!" Rin screamed so loud it echoed through the campus.

Amaimon began chewing his thumb nail, he grew impatient.

"Not now Amaimon, I can't afford any more damage to this school, Not to mention the Vatican is keeping a close eye on me ever since the old Pope, Ernst Frederik Egin, decided to make the Okumura brothers a weapon of mass destruction." Mephisto returned his attention to the paper work on his desk. "Oh, how I'd give to see a little destruction." He sighed in boredom.

Amaimon made a fist and proceeded to slam in down on Mephisto's desk, "what if we lured them away from the school? That way the property won't be damaged, and if anything happens it will just look like a careless accident because they were outside of the schools barrier!" He seemed pleased with the idea and had a certain, I won't take no for an answer, look in his eyes.

"Well, actually, that could work, but it could use a bit more careful planning, we can't just go sending them an invitation to some random place off campus and then hunt them down. What kind of monsters would we be?" Mephisto smiled baring his sharp canines.

"YAY! Were finally going to have some fun!" Amaimon leaped into the air joyously.

**Later that day…**

"Here, I don't know what it's about but sir Pheles wanted me to hand this to you." Igor Neuhaus, the tamer's class instructor, said handing a sealed envelope with Yukio O. written across the fold. "Class is dismissed you may follow Mr. Okumura to your next session."

"What is it Yukio?" Rin blinked twice in excitement.

Yukio opened it and pulled out a piece of folded paper that read; "I hereby cordially invite Yukio Okumura and your students to some well-deserved vacation time in the springs just outside of town, all expanse paid, though there is a slight catch. There are some demons causing a commotion in the area, I'd like your team to put an end to it, but of course, don't be afraid to unwind and relax. It is a vacation after all. Signed Mephisto Pheles." Yukio couldn't believe what he had just read. "We have final exams coming up why would he want us to deal with something so minor?"

"Hey, look at the bright side, we can rest up for the exams, and we won't feel so stressed out!" Rin clearly liked the sound of a little vacation, and being out on the field, as did the others.

"Are you freaken kidding me, a vacation!? Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one here who takes becoming an exorcist serious!" Ryūji Suguro said, shaking his fist at Rin.

"Either way we can't just deny his request. I guess were going on a field trip everyone, pack your bags were heading out in the morning." Yukio pushed his glasses closer to his eyes in disbelief. "What are you planning Pheles?" Yukio whispered to himself.

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND FOLLOW! The support will let me know if you would like to hear more. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist, nor any of the characters.**

**A/N I've been getting a pretty good amount of views so far! Thanks for the support to all those who are reading! As long as you're reading I'll keep writing! **

"This bus stinks! You would think, since the school makes so much money, they would spring for some better transportation!" Izumo Kamiki folded her arms and let out a hmpf.

"It's not so bad Izumo, at least we're all together!" Shiemi Moriyama smiled sincerely.

For the next two hours the bus wound through tunnels, back-roads, and country side. A very breath taking lake lay before them when the bus came to an ear piercingly screeching halt. The students then began to unload their bags, and supplies. There were two small cabins in the distance. They stood side by side. Both cabins were very dingy, they looked as if they hadn't been tended to in years. The lake however was crystal clear, it had a small dock with a tiny fishing boat tied to one of its support beams.

"Whoa, this place is pretty awesome!" Rin shouted, with a cupped hand to his mouth in the form of a megaphone, and his other arm flailing in the air. He had already taken his shirt off, half ready to jump right in and go for a swim.

"RIN! MIGHT I REMIND YOU WE'RE HERE ON OFFICAL BUISNESS?" Yukio called after Rin but to no prevail, Rin was already doing back strokes, kicking up water, and diving deep beneath the surface. Yukio looked around and noticed the girls had disappeared into the changing room nearby, and the other guys were following in Rin's footsteps except Bon of course.

"Come on you can't be serious!?" Both Yukio and Bon Yelled in sync.

The girls soon appeared from inside the changing room and joined Rin for a swim, as did Renzo Shima, and Konekomaru Miwa.

Yukio gripped the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index fingers.

**Meanwhile…**

Amaimon twitched with excitement as he perched on a tree branch high above the forest floor. He had a clear view overlooking the camp grounds, biting his thumb nail his eyes followed Rin's every move.

"You have to wait Amaimon, remember what I told you." Mephisto sat in a cushioned chair with a platter of cookies, and a tall glass of iced tea floating to the right of him while an umbrella took the space to the left. "When He's alone you can have at it, but if anything happens to the humans, just remember, I will not hesitate to kill you." Mephisto said with sincerity in his voice.

Amaimon's eyes widened in disbelief, "could he really kill his own blood brother, for a bunch of pathetic humans?" He thought to himself, "Yes brother, I'll remember." He said aloud.

"Wait until the sunsets Amaimon, then I'll lure him out and you can have all the fun you desire." Folding his hands and cocking his head to the side, Mephisto smiled graciously. The smile had a very captivating feel that Amaimon admired.

Sitting as patiently as he could, fidgeting, "Brother?" Amaimon looked to Mephisto.

"Yes Amaimon?" Mephisto seemed aggravated.

"Never mind." Amaimon swallowed hard.

**Night fall…**

Everyone said their good nights and headed into their cabins, girls in one boys in the other.

"Today was fun, good night everyone…" Rin said as he turned his attention to the cabin door.

Reaching for the cabin door's handle Rin's ear twitched anxiously, "What was that?" He asked quietly to himself. He turned and faced the lake again. "Who's out there? Show yourself!" He yelled into the silence.

"Help!" A frail feminine voice called from a distance.

Rin leaped from the stairs of the cabin to the ground and darted in the direction of the voice.

Amaimon slipped into the cabin full of sleeping true cross students and a drowsy teacher. He crept silently to the Kurikara's resting place, picking it up and allowing its silk casing to flow to the floor. He smirked, baring his right fang.

As Amaimon turned to the window ready to make a successful leave he heard muffling behind him. The moon light shined in, silhouetting his body, "Rin go to sleep already…" Yukio said in a tired weak voice as he turned away from Amaimon and dossed off.

Amaimon smirked again and sprang for the window.

**:D whatever will happen next?** **Till next time guys! Thanks for ready be sure to read the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist, nor the characters.**

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE! I'm not asking for much I would just like a little support, feedback and love :D IF YOU WANT MORE YOU GOTTA GIVE ME A LITTLE SOMETHING **

"HEY!" Rin yelled into the forest, "Where did that scream come from?" He asked himself while standing idly by, awaiting her next sound.

"HELP!" Her scream now came from another direction, drawing Rin further from camp.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled back. Rin's tail emerged from the waist band of his shorts and began swishing around in all the excitement.

Amaimon's eye's widened as he followed Rin in the tree tops. Soon when Rin was led far enough from any help, Amaimon jumped down from a large cherry tree in full bloom, the peddles gracefully twisted in the wind following Amaimon to the forest floor, some landed in Rin's dark blue hair.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to Rin, his eyes followed Amaimon, from tree to ground. "You again?" He snarled as he reached to his back for his sword.

"Looking for this?" Amaimon held the Koma sword in one hand, then swiftly moved in for a punch with the other. His fist connected with Rin's face, leaving him with a puffy eye. He then twisted around Rin to his back and lifted his tail. "You really should learn to hide this better." Amaimon said flat toned.

"Don't touch me! Give me my sword back!" Rin said with anger as he reached for the Kurikara, but with no luck.

"We're just having a little fun!" Amaimon jerked the sword out of Rin's reach, and began to unsheathe the blade. Amaimon's eyes widened as the half demons ears grew longer, his fangs sharper, and flames began to consume his body.

"This isn't a game! That's not a toy!" Rin through a kick in Amaimon's direction, but Amaimon simple jumped up grabbing a tree branch, and like a gymnast herald himself up onto it. "GET BACK HERE!" Rin yelled up.

"You're going to have to catch me!" Amaimon joyously leaped from branch to branch gesturing Rin to follow.

"GAAAAARRRAAAHHHH" Rin hollered as he began his pursuit.

"You're going to have to do better than this if you want your precious sword back, or should I just break it?" Amaimon teased as he swung from one branch to another.

Rin jumped up using his foot to push him from one tree to another close by, in an upward motion. "Oh don't you worry, I will catch up!" He said as he reached for Amaimon's torn up jacket. "Gotcha!" Rin pulled, causing Amaimon to fall out of the tree to the ground, Rin followed and stood atop of him. "Any last words?" He said still angry and panting heavily.

Amaimon smiled and looked up at Rin with pleasure. "Just five, the fun is just beginning." He laughed.

Rin lunged at his neck, getting hold of it and squeezing hard "THIS ISN"T FUNNY!"

"Sure it is?" Amaimon seemed confused as to why Rin wasn't having as much fun as he was. Just then he brought his legs under Rin and kicked him off with ease. He continued to punch him repeatedly in the chest and stomach until Rin started to cough up blood. "Why is it so easy for me to make you bleed?" Amaimon asked curiously.

Rin's eyes began to close, he fought desperately to keep them open. "S-sto…" He proceeded to black out.

"Well that's no fun…" Amaimon rose from Rin's limp body and looked down upon him. His eyes widening again. Rin's sweat began to bead and his blood drying from the corner of his mouth. The sent was over whelming to Amaimon, he knelt next to Rin's face and rubbed the blood from his cheek. Feeling slight remorse for damaging a face that resembled his own, his brother Mephisto's as well. Though the urge was to strong he put his finger to his nose and breathed in Rin's blood. "Sometimes I forget you're half human, you smell so good…" Amaimon whispered to himself. He then sheathed the Kurikara and laid it next to Rin. He smiled without showing his teeth. "Little brother" Amaimon left Rin's side and began to walk away, but before out of sight he glanced back at Rin for a few moments, then disappeared into the darkness.

Rin's eyes began to open, he sat up rubbing the back of his head. "Wha" He looked around and seen his sword laid out on the ground, in its sheath. Confused he rose to his feet and walked in the direction of camp.

The sun was rising on the horizon, the lake glistened in the last few moments of moon light. Rin reached the stairs to the cabin and opened the door quietly.

"Where have you been Rin I spent all night looking for you?" Yukio scolded him with anger. "I was worried something happened, you idiot." Yukio looked at Rin noticing the cuts and bruises. "Are you okay, what happened?" He asked with sympathy.

"I'm fine it was nothing." Rin put his hand to the back of his head and smiled, the last thing he wanted was his busy body brother to have to worry about him and his brawls.

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TO KEEP THIS GOING! It's been a lot of fun writing this so I hope I keep getting the support to continue! FUN FACT: While writing this entire chapter I listened to a song called (Dreamin – Breathe Electric) on repeat, I do not own the rights to the song or the band! If you would like to get a feel for my inspiration for the chapter, then why not give the song a listen and read the chapter again, entirely up to you of course!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist, nor the characters.**

Home. Their small twin sized dorm beds never looked so comfortable. Rin dropped his bags at the door and made a break for his. He jumped right in and nestled himself in the blankets "They still smell like me." He smiled with his eyes closed and buried his face in his pillow.

Yukio commenced gripping the bridge of his nose. "Rin, are you even going to bother picking up your bags or will I have to do that for you too?" He glared at Rin in annoyance.

"Relax four eyes I was going to do it, just not right this second, actually I was going to take a nap." Rin rolled onto his side facing away from Yukio's glare.

"If you sleep now how are you going to get a good enough sleep tonight for finals tomorrow?" By then Yukio's attempt was useless Rin was fast asleep, mouth agape, and snoring. "I never noticed how cute you are when you're sleeping." Yukio blushed as he whispered to himself. "_WAIT WHAT? No how could I think that way about my own brother?"_ He thought as he smacked his forehead in disbelief.

Yukio pulled the blanket over Rin and watched him in his sleep for a few seconds. "He really is cute when he's sleeping." Yukio frowned, "How could this be happening?" He asked himself. "There's no way I could be… I can't be, NOT HIM, ANYONE BUT HIM!" Yukio gripped the bridge of his nose again in confusion. "I think… I think I'm falling for him." Yukio thought to himself. He then grabbed Rin's bags and neatly unpacked them.

He came across the shirt Rin was wearing the night he was attacked. It was riddled with spots of blood and even had a few tears in it. Yukio inspected it closer, he pulled a medium length green hair from it. "Amaimon." He growled. "I knew Mephisto was up to something." He thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Things were quiet between the two kings ever since attacking Rin. Not a word was spoken from Amaimon.

"Would you like some tea?" Mephisto asked.

"No thanks…" Amaimon said as he hung his head off of the arm rest of the couch in Mephisto's office.

"Amaimon, I'd hate to sound brash, but you've been less, oh how do I put it, annoying lately…" Mephisto said only half caring.

"Huh, oh yeah." Amaimon picked up a handheld gaming device and began pushing buttons, still lying on his back with his head on the arm rest.

"Amaimon this behavior is very unusual, even for you I'm afraid." Mephisto folded his hands and put them to his chin, ignoring the piles of work on his desk, "Care to talk about it?"

"Nothing's wrong brother." Amaimon said still mashing buttons and staring into the bright tiny screen.

"If you say so." Mephisto un-clasped his hands and continued to jot things down.

Amaimon looked up at his brother, he stared for a few moments "I wish he paid more attention to me…" He thought to himself.

Just then there was a knocking on the office door…

"Amaimon would you please excuse me for a moment." Mephisto asked politely.

Amaimon used his infinity key to leave the room unseen. Mephisto rose from his seat and fixed his clothing, He then walked to the door and opened it.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Yukio Said as he pushed passed Mephisto into the office.

"I'm not quite sure, looks like someone's shirt, oh there's blood was there an accident?" Mephisto pretended to be confused.

"Don't play coy with me! I know why you sent us on that little vacation." Yukio said with bitter anger in his voice.

There was no use in trying to pretend, he could tell Yukio would not be buying it, "Why do you care anyway?"

"He happens to be my brother… in case you've forgotten." Yukio said bowing his head and adjusting his glasses.

"Funny, if I recall you wanted to kill him not to long ago. Or am I wrong?" Mephisto asked.

"That may be true, but Rin has proven himself to this school, to you, and even myself. These games need to end Mephisto." Yukio turned to leave, "I'd appreciate it if you left him alone, next time I will intervene." He then exited the room.

Mephisto sat back in his chair and awaited Amaimon's return for several minutes but then grew bored and started to work on the pile of papers at his desk yet again.

Amaimon's key took him to a very familiar dorm. He opened the door and peered in, "Sleeping, just as I thought…" Amaimon opened the door wide enough so he could slip inside. He crept over to Rin's bed side. "Oh how I'd love to touch you." He whispered.

Rin started to toss and turn from the noise. Amaimon sat quietly, careful not to make anymore sounds. Amaimon's ears began to twitch, someone was coming! He stood up fast and made a break for the door, he didn't want to be seen here without his brother's permission.

"You again." Yukio said after opening the door. He then drew one of his guns from its holster, and pointed at him. "How dare you try to attack someone in their sleep!"

"OH NO, that wouldn't be fun at all, I believe you have this all wrong." Amaimon said raising his hands in the air.

"Why else would you feel the need to bother us?" Yukio glared.

"Actually, uhm, that's a bit more complicated to explain." Amaimon said.

"I want you to leave right now or I won't hesitate to blow your head off…" Yukio growled.

"Well I don't think you could actually "blow my head off" but I was leaving anyway." Amaimon said then walked past Yukio out of the dorm.

"Wait if you weren't looking for a fight, why were you here?" Yukio called after Amaimon but by then it was already too late, Amaimon disappeared into the nearest door.

"It's a wonder how you could sleep through all of that." Yukio said smiling at Rin.

"Shhh… I'm trying to sleep mole face." Rin said in a groggy voice, as he turned to face the wall.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Yukio gripped the bridge of his nose again.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed follow or favorite to hear more TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
